¡Viva Mi Desgracia!
by ElyRnz
Summary: Los médicos muggles lo llaman síndrome de Estocolmo, pero para ellos no era más que un puro y simple deseo al igual que un odio totalmente correspondido. Después de todo el León no es como lo pintan y el veneno de la Serpiente no siempre te hace agonizar.
1. Prologo

**¡Viva Mi Desgracia! **

Si, ni yo pude creer que mi inspiración volviera con un Dranny. Y no es porque la pareja no me guste ¡Al contrario! si no que a pesar de que se me hace una pareja muy linda, al mismo tiempo creo que es muy difícil escribir sobre ellos sin salirte de la esencia del personaje. Pero bueno, aquí les traigo mi primer Ginny-Draco, espero que les guste. Mi creencia es "**Que los reviews son el alimento del escritor" **así que ruego no me dejen morir de hambre.

**Disclaimer: **El mundo y personajes son creación de J.K Rowling y propiedad de WB. Fue creado por puro gusto a la escritura, por lo tanto esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Nota: **Voldy ya esta muerto pero los mortifagos (que pueden ser tan crueles como èl) siguen vivitos y coleando, escapando del beso del dementor.

**Va dedicado a Todos los fanáticos de esta parejita, que a mi parecer son el uno para el otro. Aunque en especial va para Mileya que sin saberlo ayudo a hacer mas fácil mi escritura jeje.**

Por si alguien tiene duda es un **Fire & Ice, **claro con una dosis de** Pumpkin Pie **y **RedMoon**

_"Y los amantes saben, que sin querer siquiera hay un amor que crece como una enredadera"_ **José Angel Buesa**

* * *

**---------0o0o0o0o0---------**

**¡Viva Mi Desgracia!**

_JamNe-HarMione_

**---------0o0o0o0o0---------**

**Prologo **

La tenue luz que proyectaba la luna llena situada justo a la mitad del cielo oscuro, iluminaba un escenario surcado por rayos de todos colores, pero sobretodos el color verde inundaba el lugar, si, al lado de la hermosa luna llena se había situado la marca; esa que a pesar de la caída de Voldemort seguía aterrorizando al mundo mágico.

Los árboles se movían constantemente por el fuerte viento que había en el lugar, aunque, solo algunos de los árboles seguían en pie; la gran mayoría se encontraban tirados a la mitad cortados por aquellos rayos asesinos.

-Ginny, esto es un caos. –rugió la rubia moviéndose ágilmente justo antes de que un rayo morado le diera de lleno en la cara. -¿Dónde están los pequeños? -pregunto a su lado. No supo que paso pero de pronto noto como el miedo penetraba en su piel. Como si el aire le hiciera falta, definitivamente estaba noqueada con aquella situación.

-Dementores. –alcanzo a susurrar justo antes de que Luna la tomara por un brazo y las ocultara detrás de una gigantesca roca.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto y la pelirroja asintió al tiempo que se aferraba a la varita como a la propia vida.

-Recuerda Luna, lo primordial es ayudar a Neville con el grupo de estudiantes, lo segundo…, es acabar de una vez por todas con cuantos mortifagos nos sean posibles. –dijo y vio de reojo como su amiga sonreía, sus ojos sonadores le brindaron como siempre una agradable sensación de bienestar, no pudo mas que hacer una mueca intentando sonreír.

Salieron corriendo antes de que una explosión derrumbara su escondite temporal. Agito la varita y de ella salio un rayo color rojo, el cual, dio plenamente en uno de los asquerosos mortifagos. Luna hizo lo propio del otro lado del campo de batalla. Ginny sabia que Luna estaría bien.

Un grito logro que la piel se le erizara, era su grito, Neville estaba en problemas. Corrió y corrió tan rápido se lo permitieron sus cortas piernas, y al llegar, no pudo más que quedar helada ante la escena de una tortura bajo ojos.

El aire le falto y un desagradable olor a muerte inundo el lugar, advirtió su sufrimiento, lo escucho pedir e implorar clemencia, y no pudo, no logro mover ni un milímetro su brazo derecho para pronunciar una maldición. Sabía que se odiaría por eso cuando logara salir del shock, sabia que si no hacia algo su futuro esposo moriría torturado.

Un nuevo grito anego sus odios, no consiguió más que gemir. El mortifago lo percibió. Y no fue eso lo que la hizo estremecer, fueron los ojos del moreno en el suelo, llenos de miedo, terror. Se arrepentía por no darle una respuesta cuando le pregunto si quería ser su esposa. Ahora sabía que quizás morirían juntos.

Sonrió. Amycus Carrow se acerco peligrosamente, pero su hechizo fue más rápido, el mortifago fue a parar varios metros alejado de ellos. Logro acercarse a Neville arrodillándose y solamente alcanzó a susurrar un leve te amo, distinguió como su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, cayendo tendido a su lado y antes de que pudiera tomarle el pulso (como se lo había enseñado Hermione) unas gruesas manos se aferraron en sus brazos. Pareció como si un cubo de hielo le descendiera por la espalda cuando sintió el aliento de un hombre en su nuca.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí. –dijo con maldad. La descendiente de una de las familias más desonorables para los _sangre pura_ se sacudió por completo. Analizo sus posibilidades y varios planes se formaron en su cabeza para poder salir de esa. Pero antes de que alcanzara a pronunciar su particular hechizo, el hombre la giro para propinarle un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro.

Se supo perdida antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Pero no supo que ese seria el comienzo de su martirio.

* * *

_Antes que todo, lo se, es demasiado corto pero es simplemente el prologo. El primer capitulo ya lo tengo es solo cosa de ver que tan bien recivido es eso xD!. Realmente espero que les haya gustado Karen cruza los dedos sobre el teclado, creanme que para mi es primordial saber lo que opinan de mi trabajo, me gustaria de todo corazon que me dejaran un review para saber que les parecio esto. _

_Saludos a todos y ojala hayan disfrutado la lectura. Si no, bueno ya vere que hago xD!_


	2. Descubriendo al enemigo

_Hola gente bonita!, primero; que nada quiero agradecer los reviews que recibi por el prologo. Como eh andado un poco ocupada no eh podido contestar a ninguno, pero proximamente me encargare de ello. Segundo; se que tarde un poco y no tengo excusa pero bueno, aqui les traigo el primer capitulo que para mi sorpresa resulto ser un poco corto. Pero prometo que conforme valla trascurriendo la historia la longitud ira aumentando,_ _sin mas ni mas aqui se los dejo._

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS_**

**

* * *

**

---------0o0o0o0o0--------- 

**¡Viva Mi Desgracia!**

_**JamNe-HarMione**_

**---------0o0o0o0o0---------**

**Capitulo I - Descubriendo al enemigo**

Corría, y corría lo más rápido que podía. Odiaba esa casa y sobretodo odiaba ese maldito pasillo; tan angosto, tan largo. En definitiva no sabia que era lo que tanto le molestaba de aquel lugar; lo lúgubre que era, su olor a moho, quizás esa sensación de sentirte observada todo el tiempo. Y lo peor era que eso solo ella lo sentía.

-Estupidos de mente cerrada. –dijo cuando tomo una bocanada de aire. siguió corriendo a pesar de su cansancio, a pesar del dolor que la cotaba como mil agujas enterradas en su cuerpo. Siempre que podía nunca entraba sola a ese lugar, pero, ahora era de vida o muerte. Alzo su brazo y sintió que el corte que tenia se abría aun mas. Pronuncio con un poco de problemas un leve _alohomora_ y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Al llegar a la habitación donde casi siempre se realizaban las juntas pudo ver que hubo un efecto inmediato; todos levantaron sus varitas en dirección a la puerta y muy pocos la habían bajado cuando notaron de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –resonó la voz de Harry de entre los susurros. Ella jamás imagino que para una pregunta tan sencilla no encontrara una rápida contestación. Parecía como si las palabras se perdieran en su garganta, notaba como el intento que hacia por hablar iba disminuyendo cuando su reparación volvía a la normalidad. Y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba. Habían capturado a su cuñada, pero sobretodo a su mejor amiga. Sus ojos cielo apenas y lograron vislumbrar a un pelirrojo que sobresalía de los demás, su mirada de preocupación, la pesquisa de ese par de ojos en busca de una de sus mayores preocupaciones; Pero Ginny no estaba con ella.

-¿Dónde esta? –interrogo y ella no pudo mas que llevarse una mano a la boca y ahogar un sollozo, se limpio tan rápido como pudo aquellas malditas lagrimas y después de respirar profundo por fin contesto.

-Fue una emboscada yo… -tartamudeo ante la el horror de los demás. –Cuando me di cuenta Ginny ya no estaba… -agrego cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y obligándose a no romper en llanto frente a sus amigos. –Neville…, Nev también desapareció. –concluyo y su mirada se encontró con la de un Ron desconocido. El pelirrojo se había dejado caer en la silla mas próxima, vislumbro como cerraba su puño izquierdo sobre su varita y sus hombros se tensaron. Se acerco a èl y no sabia que hacer, que decirle. Luna se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente y dejar que por fin sus lágrimas fluyeran. Ginny era la mayor preocupación de Ron, Ginny se había convertido como una hermana mas para Luna.

Tanto Harry y Hermione se unieron a la privacidad de su mejores amigos mientras los de mas miembros de la Orden del Fénix salieron sigilosamente respetando el dolor que muchas veces ellos ya habían sentido. Después de varios minutos o tal vez unas cuantas horas, el trío y Luna salio de la sala; ambas mujeres con los ojos un poco irritados mientras que las miradas verde y cielo parecían poder eliminar a cualquier mortifago que se cruzara en su camino.

-Cada quien siga con su misión. –ordeno Harry a los demás miembros. Observo como Lupin al instante se desaparecía dejando a una Tonks un tanto melancólica que segundos después imito al licántropo.

-¿Qué pasara con Ginny? –se aventuro a preguntar Colin. Algunos voltearon a verlo también en espera de una respuesta, otros tantos tomaron la pregunta como una autentica desfachatez, pero Ron suspiro y se adelanto a Harry para dar una respuesta.

-Mi hermana estará bien. Es una Weasley después de todo. Y de ella me ocupo yo. Ustedes ya tienen sus problemas… -dijo con una vaga sonrisa. –Y que esperan ¡Harry dio una orden! –grito y segundos después el pasillo quedo desierto. Luna se aferro al brazo de su marido, estar al lado del pelirrojo era lo único que en esos momentos la hacia sentirse segura.

-Hermano, yo se que todo saldrá bien. –dijo Harry a sabiendas de que quizás podía estar mintiendo. Coloco suavemente su mano derecha sobre una más pequeña de Hermione al tiempo que ponía la otra sobre los hombros de a su amigo. En verdad añoraba que Ginny estuviera bien. Ron no soportaría perder aun hermano más, y después de todo Ginny era una muchacha muy especial.

La oscuridad la envolvía y absolutamente no podía ver nada. Tenia mas miedo del que tendría si pudiera ver donde demonios estaba. Forcejeo una vez mas con la venda que llevaba en los ojos y el nudo que tenia dentro de su boca, pero la cuerda que amordazaba sus muñecas le impedía hacer cualquier diminuto movimiento. Se sintió impotente y una estupida al haber sido tan descuidada hacia unas horas. A pesar de no saber a donde la habían llevado podía sentir la frialdad de aquel tétrico lugar. No había olor a moho, tampoco retratos que únicamente se dedicaban a ofenderte. Nunca creyó que algún día extrañaría estar en la mansión de Grimmauld Place. Noto como la picazón de sus ojos iba en aumento; y es que la desesperación que sentía la estaba llevando al borde del llanto.

Unos pasos hicieron eco a través del frió mármol, cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca, varias voces hicieron compañía al sonido anterior y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. O ese era su final… o sabría Merlín que pasaría con ella.

Una voz sobre salía de las de mas, autoritaria, fría y arrogante. Escucho claramente el chirrido de la puerta al ser abierta. Los pasos se hicieron mas fuertes y de pronto se detuvieron. Sabía que había sido frente a ella.

Una ráfaga de aire se coló por la habitación. Sintió como una toscas manos arrebatan el nudo de su boca y de ella rápidamente salieron varias amenazas… ninguna fue escuchada.

-¿Para que la trajeron? –pregunto la voz fría. Arrastraba las palabras y ninguna otra voz hizo comentario alguno después de que èl hablara. –Hubieran acabado con ella en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad. –dijo con asco y aun sin ver, Ginny supo que esa persona había dado media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

-Pero es que acaso no se ha percatado de quien es… - dijo bruscamente la voz de Carrow, grave error. –Señor. –agrego en el ultimo instante.

El otro hombre quito la venda bruscamente, al principio Ginny no pudo ver bien, todo parecía borroso pero después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz, logró ver que estaba en una mansión, una mansión muy elegante a decir verdad. ¿Quién esta detrás de todo eso? Un hombre rubio la puso de pie de un jalón y rápidamente ella le envió una mirada de odio. Observo esos ojos grises; esa mirada de asco que salía de ellos, la repugnancia con la que la recorrían era más allá de la imaginable. Sus ojos eran tan fríos que era como si un hielo le recorriera el cuerpo. Su propia mirada de odio la hizo recordar cuando en su cuarto año un muchacho también de ojos grises la miro de esa manera. Ella intentaba escapar de la estupida arpía de Umbridge y ese imbecil se interpuso en su camino. Un retorcijón le dio al recordar que esa también había sido la primera vez que Neville la defendía… sus ojos se llenaron lentamente de lagrimas.

-No es demasiado bonita, ni tampoco tiene una gran vestimenta. –dijo con burla y Ginny sintió que el fuego invadía su sangre. –No creo que tenga porque recordarla Carrow. –dijo arrastrando las palabras y enviando una mirada de advertencia a su sirviente.

La pelirroja no podía entender como un hombre, dado que Carrow era de la época de sus padres, se dejaba mangonear por un estupido muchacho no mayor de veintisiete años. Era rubio llegándole al platinado, el cabello le llevaba un poco largo y parecía no haberse afeitado al menos en una semana, puesto que la barba ya le comenzaba a crecer. Su mirada era fría, como si nadie pudiera ser digno de mirarlo a los ojos, era enigmática y quizás llena de misterios. Ginny no supo a ciencia cierta como era que ese par de ojos pudiera ser como una pared que impedía ver que había más allá. Tenía un porte indiscutiblemente superior al de los demás. Llevaba la túnica limpia a comparación con las remendadas de los otros.

-Señor… -volvió a decir Carrow con un quiebre casi imperceptible en la voz. Pero eso fue lo que hizo salir a Ginny de su divagues. –Ella es una Weasley. –la susodicha desvió su mirada aquel viejo hombre. Sus miradas se encontraron y Carrow no pudo contener una carcajada al notar que su amo formaba en su rostro una media sonrisa. La miro de arriba abajo e hizo una mueca de repulsión y completa desgana.

-¿Weasley? –dijo dando una vuelta alrededor de ella con una ceja levantada. –Ginevra Weasley…, valla. No has cambiado nada…., por lo visto tampoco tu ropa. –se burlo cuando observo detenidamente los jeans de la muchacha. Con una mano tiro del cabello de la pelirroja y sus miradas se encontraron.

Era obvio que èl la conocía, pero ella no guardaba algún sitio en su mente para èl. Trato de recordar sus viejas épocas pero no lo reconoció de ningún lado. Ni siquiera a sus compañeros menos allegados, nadie que ella conociera pudiera ser capaz de convertirse en un traidor asesino.

La puerta volvió a ser abierta de par en par y segundos después de esperar a un nuevo invitado apareció un hombre de edad avanzada. Llevaba el cabello en dos cortinillas negras…, ese cabello, esa nariz ganchuda y ese maldito sonido que hacia su túnica al rozar con el suelo solo lo reconocía en una sola persona.

_-Otra weasley. –decía su nuevo profesor de pociones el primer día de clases. Y desde ese día supo que el viejo Snape era un reverendo idiota. _

Abrió sus ojos como dos ventanas en una calurosa mañana de verano. Sintió más curiosidad de descubrir quien era el hombre que tenía a unos cuantos centímetros. Y entonces supo que esa arrogancia, esa frialdad con la que hablada, esa manera tan peculiar de ser; creerse de la realeza y no llegar ni siquiera a ser plebeyo, solo podía ser…

-Malfoy. -susurro Ginny y Draco ni siquiera se sorprendió, chasqueo la lengua y levanto aun más el mentón.

-Llévenla abajo. No me sirve de nada. –dijo dando de nuevo media vuelta. –Y por mi, –agrego girando la cabeza. –Pueden hacer lo que les plazca con ella. Una comadreja no me interesa.

-Con que siguiendo los pasos de tu padre eh. –contraataco Ginny. Con un soplido lanzo las mechas de su cabello que caían sobre su frente e intento hacer que el rubio volteara. –Recuerda que recibió el beso de las buenas noches.

-Mejor ahórrate tus comentarios Weasley, -opino Draco mientras volvía sus pasos. Los mortifagos se alejaron de ellos y de pronto Ginny se descubrió acorralada contra una de las paredes. -Porque según se, aun es lo único que puedes ahorrar. –la ridiculizo Draco antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Malfoy. –dijo Snape como todo un dictador. –Necesito hablar contigo sobre _tu objetivo_. –agrego echando un vistazo a Ginny, esta se mostró impasible, le contuvo la mirada y el la primera oportunidad dirigió sus marrones hacia los diamantes grises. Este se acerco a ella con una media sonrisa en la boca.

-Ginevra, mas te vale no intentar nada. El rey Weasley no esta aquí para salvarte. Y mucho menos ese Longbottom.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Los ojos de Ginny volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, lo observo fijamente. Èl disfrutaba de su dolor. No puso soportar esa humillación y dado que no podía soltarse de las cuerdas solo pudo escupir en el pecho del ex Slytherin. Draco se limpio con su túnica y con una mueca de absoluta aversión tiro de la manga hasta arrancarla por completo.

-Solo te recuerdo, que ahora tú estas aquí. Pero tu familia aun esta afuera. –explico arrastrando las palabras. Arrojo su manga a los pies de la muchacha e hizo señas a Severus para que hablaran afuera. –Por cierto, -agrego desde el umbral. –Mis condolencias por lo de George. –dijo sarcásticamente. Ginny no aguanto más. Varias lágrimas perdieron el control y optaron por salir. Hacia casi un mes que los mortifagos habían emboscado a los gemelos; George había perdido la batalla en un intento de proteger a su hermano herido.

Ginny maldijo su vida, maldijo a su destino y sobretodo lo maldecía a èl. Era una verdadera serpiente. De sangre tan fría como los reptiles. Y juro por lo que quedaba de su familia que encontraría la manera de vengarse; lo haría aunque de eso dependiera su vida.

Carrow tiro de ella jalándola por el hombro. No supo a donde la dirigía, tampoco que seria de ella en ese sitio. Pero Ginny sabia que pasara lo que pasara no dejaría de luchar. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Amycus la llevo a una vieja habitación donde no había más que una mullida cama vieja y un espejo un tanto antiguo. Le soltó las manos y la encerró allí.

Ginny se sobo sus muñecas que a causa de la fuerza con la que habían sido amarradas ahora tenían una marca. Observo detenidamente la habitación, y como era lógico no había ningún sitio por el cual pudiera huir. Ya no quería llorar; ella casi nunca lo hacia y aunque realmente era lo que necesitaba su orgullo era mas fuerte.

Ella nunca había sido tan buena estudiante como Hermione, tampoco era tan audaz como Harry, y mucho menos era tan idiota como su hermano. Pero lograría salir de esa. Se pudo de pie y sacudió sus ropas; eran viejas y estaban llenas de polvo. Podía sentir como su respiración se había tranquilizado. Recogió su cabello en una cola alta para evitar que le siguiera cayendo en la frente. Suspiro al ver desde una pequeña rendija que el cielo ya estaba oscuro; se pregunto cuantas noches como esa tendría que pasar. No quería saber la respuesta.

Quizás estaba acorralada en una situación peligrosa, pero nadie jamás tomaría el control de su persona. Ni siquiera ese hurón que ahora se creía el mandamás del lugar. A pesar de todo, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Si, a ese sitio le falta un poco de la esencia Weasley.

* * *

_¿Que tal?, muy malo o esto aun tiene solucion; ya saben cualquier comentario ustedes ya saben como hacerlo llegar. Me agrada que la gente lea mi trabajo, pero me gusta mucho mas cuando comentan sobre el. xD! _

_Espero que valla gustando, despues de todo para eso lo hice, cualquier sugerencia u otra cosa sera tomada en cuenta. _

_Nos leemos pronto. _

_Karen (JamNe)_


End file.
